


Magic Dean

by kittenofdoomage



Series: Magic [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Graphic Sex, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Reader Insert, SPN - Freeform, Sex, Smut, Strippers, Stripping, Supernatural - Freeform, dean reader insert, request, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5870404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: AU where The Cage is a strip club, and Dean Winchester is one of the star attractions, but he never touches. Until he sees you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Dean

 

You weren't sure how you'd been roped into this, but it wasn't what you'd expected in the slightest. Instead of a seedy, filthy little club, you were in a wide open space, with lavishly decorated tables, comfortable chairs, clean floors and a nice view of the stage. There were posters everywhere promoting special nights, both for men and women, and some pictures of dancers that had come and gone over the years.

Sitting at the bar with your giggling girlfriends, one of whom was celebrating her 30th and had picked this little adventure, you were pleasantly surprised by the young barman, Kevin, and his nice demeanour. He was only a slight thing, so you wouldn't be surprised if he wasn't on stage later.

'You're gonna love the show ladies.' He said, pouring out your drinks quickly. 'The guys are very professional. And they love groups. Get as near to the front as possible.' You thanked him, giving him a generous tip when you paid for your iced tea, before following the group of women you were with down to the front.

Half an hour later, and the lights dimmed, prompting some hefty screams from your companions and the girls around your table. You remained quiet, still figuring out exactly what you were doing here. You'd never seen anything like this in your life.

You hadn't seen a naked male in at least a year.

A spotlight focused on the stage and a man emerged, dressed in what looked like an expensive tailored suit, a wide smile on his face. He held a microphone, and called for quiet, raising a hand to settle the excited crowd down.

'Welcome, ladies.' He announced, his crisp British accent echoing around the hall. 'And good evening. Tonight, we are pleased to introduce the usual line up. Please, no touching unless they invite you to, and remember, tip generously.' He grinned. 'Without further ado, The Cage bids you a enjoyable night.'

The lights went off, and you felt your heart raise up into your throat, as the crowd tittered with excitement and anticipation. You found your hands clutching your seat as five black shadows moved onto the stage and took their positions. Very abruptly, the lights flashed back on, revealing five men stood in a triangle shape, all dressed in red plaid shirts and tight jeans.

The music started, a heavy beat that you recognised by Blackwood.

Screams started almost immediately, but you simply watched, astounded at the plateau of male beauty in front of you, despite the fact they still all had their clothes on. At the back, there was a man with the most chiselled jaw you'd ever seen, and his counterpart opposite looked rough around the edges, with a scruffy beard covering most of his chin. In front of them, was a man with dark hair and the bluest eyes you'd ever seen, opposite a guy with longish hair, and hazel eyes, who was taller than probably any guy you'd seen in person before.

But it was the man at the front, less than two metres from your face, that caught your attention. He was slightly shorter than the guy to his right, but drop dead fucking gorgeous, green sparkling eyes, a smile that could probably stop a thousand women in their tracks and muscles underneath his shirt that rippled with every slight movement.

And then they started dancing. Your mouth opened, as the women around you screamed, and you actually felt like joining them.

'Hey, aren't you enjoying this?' Beth, a girl you knew vaguely, poked your arm, wondering why you were a howling mess like the rest of them.

'I am, I'm just...have you seen him?' You gaped and she laughed.

'I've been here before. That's Dean. He's...he's so dreamy. But don't expect him to get too close. It's Benny -' She pointed to the one at the back. 'That'll do the crowd interaction. Dean doesn't really get too close. We might be lucky if Gadreel -' She pointed to the other back dancer. 'Feels a little flirty. He's been known to take girls home.' Beth nudged you with her arm. 'Maybe you can get some tonight. That'd be a story to tell.'

You blushed bright red, watching with rapt attention as the men performed choreographed moves in perfect sync. But your attention kept getting drawn back to Dean.

The way he moved was...astounding. His pelvis moved like fluid sex, and you could see the outline of some impressive packaging underneath the tight jeans. As they went down, all five of them grinding their hips against the floor, your eyes travelling over Dean's muscled back, undulating underneath the flannel of his shirt, and the curvature of his ass as it bobbed up and down on the shiny stage. Fuck, you were sure that ass was so perfect there'd be an equation or some shit to describe it.

They got back up, and all five started to unbutton their shirts, showing that underneath they were all wearing the same black vest, all of them sporting impressive pectorals and flat stomachs. But Dean's arms...you wanted to touch them. He was all bulging muscle and large hands, the moves they were exhibiting only showing off the flexibility of each man, but by this point, you only had eyes for the lead.

Suddenly, the men changed positions, and Dean went to the back as the man to his right took over, leading the group in unbuckling their belts, slowly pulling them off before flicking them between their legs and making a show of riding them. Screams of “Sam” echoed through the crowd, the man at the front with the long hair winked, prompting further noise. You were sure one lady on the table opposite passed out.

As the belts went flying, you watched the scene change again and the one Beth had said was called Gadreel jumped down onto the edge of the stage, performing a series of moves than left one girl on your table practically howling like a horny dog. She slapped the table top, screeching his name and you suddenly felt like moving away.

Your eyes went to Dean again, who was performing sleek move with the other four, but his eyes were constantly scanning the crowd. You got the feeling that he maybe enjoyed what he did, but there was something else that he would probably rather be doing.

Of course, psychologically analysing a stripper wasn't what you were supposed to be doing, and you didn't know the first thing about the name. Maybe he loved getting his clothes off in public, and you were being stupid.

But then they all took their vests off, and you got your first look at Dean's sculpted chest and abs. The puddle of drool underneath your chair grew exponentially. The screeching crowd got louder, and you knew you'd have ringing in your ears later on.

Gadreel jumped up, moving around to the back once more, as Benny launched himself across the gap between the stage and your table, landing nimbly on the solid wood. The women at your table where on him, straight away, and within moments, his jeans were stuff with dollar bills, and you simply sat back and watched. Benny was nice, but he wasn't catching your attention like the green eyed man still on the stage.

The men span, holding their arms out for a second as the music changed, and you took the opportunity to admire the way the lights played with the contours of Dean's stomach muscles. He was sweating by now and panting, and you licked your lips as he turned in time with the new song, the beat prompting him to sway his hips a little. His jeans slipped down without his belt on, and revealed the top of his black boxers.

Benny hollared out to the crowd, who responded with gusto. You were still watching the stage, and Dean turned again, his green eyes sweeping over the crowd of women, connecting with yours. You expected him to keep looking on, but he stopped, staring at you, a little smile pulling at the corner of his mouth.

He was looking at you.

Heat flushed through your cheeks, and you pressed your thighs together, gripping the sides of your chair tightly.

'I think maybe you've made a friend, cher.' Benny's voice made you jump as he swept past your chair, bending down to speak to you. Your girlfriends cheered, and you sat, prone, unsure of what to do. Benny winked, then leapt up onto the stage, rejoining his companions to continue the show.

The jeans came off and you could help but stare. All of them were more well endowed than any boyfriend you'd ever had, but Dean was...just seeing the outline of his cock through his boxers, and your mind conjured images of having him in front of you, his length pushing between your lips, you swallowing down everything he had to offer like a woman starved.

'Shit, look, Dean's coming closer.' One of the other women yelled, and you blinked away your visions, staring as he walked towards the stage, all bow-legged swagger and muscle, his eyes focused on you. A stage hand ran across with a chair, placing it on the stage, and you swallowed, wondering if they were doing something special.

'They're gonna pick someone from the crowd!' Someone shrieked, and you felt your entire body freeze through tension.

'Oh god, Dean's gonna do it.'

'Dean _never_ does it.'

'Pick me! Pick me!' The entire audience became a mass of women fighting to claim that honour, and you just sat there, aware of the increased amount of bouncers around the front all of a sudden, as Dean leapt from the stage, landing on the floor. He smirked, looking around the crowd, the mass of hysterical women waving money, before his eyes focused on you and he held his hand out.

The girls you were with were on you like lions on prey, pushing at your shoulders, urging you to go to him, and you felt fear settle in your belly. You weren't fantastic with crowds, but Dean's eyes were enticing. He pouted a little, coming closer.

'Come on sweetheart.' He urged. 'I don't bite.' You reached up, taking his hand, feeling the soft callouses on his fingers and his grin became predatory. 'Not unless you ask nice.'

'Go on, Y/N!' Beth screamed, and you glanced back as Dean led you to the small staircase at the side of the stage, your legs wobbling as you climbed it, clinging to his hand. You were suddenly aware of the simple jeans and camisole getup you were wearing, ashamed you didn't do more with your hair.

And then you stopped caring. The audience disappeared as Dean sat you in the chair, motioning to his counterparts, who grinned. Obviously Dean was running the show now, and they all started to move around in a circular motion. You were facing the crowd, but you couldn't see them for the bright lights, and Dean's ass was in front of you, looking perky as hell in those tight black boxers, his thighs just made for bouncing on.

Fuck.

Oh god, this was either a really vivid dream or you'd died and gone to Heaven.

Five perfect specimens of male form were gyrating around you, and you noticed individual details about all of them. Sam, the one that the ladies had gone mental for, was wearing SAXX underwear, which had a reputation for being for those men with more to hide than average males. His ass was so well formed, you imagined you could bounce a coin off of it. Benny was rugged, and not smooth all over like the others. He was also the most rigid of the dancers, and you thought maybe he hadn't been doing it as long. Gadreel looked so at home on the stage, it was ridiculous – he blew kisses at woman, winked, and kept running his hands over his own body lewdly.

You didn't know the name of the blue eyed and dark haired man, but he was the least serious of them all. He looked a little goofy as he danced, but seemed to be enjoying it more than the others.

And then there was Dean. Stood in front of you, bending over and falling to his knees, using a fluid motion to come up against your legs, spreading them with his large hands.

He could probably fuck you on the stage and you wouldn't give a single flying fuck.

Spinning in front of you, the chants of the crowd grew louder - “OFF, OFF, OFF, OFF” - and the men all looked at each other before lining up at the front of the stage, their backs to the crowd, and their eyes on your. They splayed their fingers over the front of the boxers, which you could see were attached with velcro down the sides, and you swallowed hard, knowing you were about to get the full frontal before anyone else.

The music played to a climax, as the screaming got even louder, and then all five tore their boxers off. You stared, open mouthed, not sure what to do with the amount of male flesh on display in front of you, and the men did a quick pivot before covering themselves and leaving the stage at the end of the song.

The lights went dark, and the crowd screeched for more, and you felt warm hands on your arms. You obeyed the unspoken order and let them lead you from the stage, off into the back. When you hit lights again, you looked up seeing a large man with a smile on his face.

'Hello. I'm Bobby.'

'You- you don't look like a stripper.' You pointed out, still a little stunned by the turn of events. An announcement sounded from the stage.

'Please welcome, our silver fox, John!'

More screams.

Bobby chuckled. 'I'm not. I'm one of the managers here. I make sure the boys don't get themselves into trouble. Crowley and me, we run this place.'

'He's the English guy?'

'Yeah.' Bobby affirmed, opening a door into a nicely furnished room, gesturing for you to enter. 'This is the green room. Dean asked me to grab you and bring you back here.'

You stared at him blankly as you walked in. 'I don't think I quite understand.'

Bobby laughed again. 'You don't come to places like this often, huh?'

'No. I don't.'

'You should feel lucky. I've been working in this business, and with Dean, for nearly ten years. And he's _never_ brought a woman back here. The others do it all the time. But he prefers to go out and actually speak to the ladies.' He smiled. 'You must have caught his attention.'

'Me?' You shook your head. 'I'm not anything special.' Bobby grinned, before heading to the door.

'He'll be through in a minute. Don't look so scared. He's a nice guy.'

The door shut, and you stood in the middle of the room, looking around, taking in the fine art on the walls, the comfortable leather sofas, and the television in the corner. It was very cosy, and you wondered just how many women had come through here over the years.

The lock clicked on the door, and it opened, prompting you to turn. Dean was coming in, calling over his shoulder as he moved.

'I'll see you later, Cas.' The blue eyed man from the stage wandered past the door as Dean walked in, throwing a thumbs up at his friend.

'Have fun, Dean.'

The door closed, leaving you facing the hottest man you'd ever laid eyes on. He was wearing clothes now at least, so that wouldn't be too distracting. And apparently, he noticed you staring.

'Sorry. I guess it kinda takes the fun out of it now you know what's underneath huh?' He smiled crookedly, and you responded with your own nervous titter. 'I guess you weren't expecting this when you came out with the girls?'

You shook your head just as a knock came at the door. Dean slid backwards, opening it to reveal Bobby again. 'Heya, Dean. I got the ladies' purse and her coat. Her friends know she's in safe hands.'

'Good.' He smiled, taking the items from Bobby and thanking him as he shut the door again, before turning back to you. 'I know this is...kinda weird...' He handed you your things and you took them, unsure of what to do next. 'I mean, it's weird for me. The guys do this all the time, but I...I don't.'

'What, pick up girls and bring them back here for...' You blushed. 'Well, clearly _that_.' Your words finished on a mutter and when you looked at him, you noticed he was almost as red as you.

'They do. But I'm not...I'm...' He sighed, scrubbing his hand over his face. 'Words. Not my thing.' He laughed, but it sounded a little sour. 'I saw you in the crowd. You weren't screaming like the rest of them.'

You shrugged, watching as he moved across the room to sit down on one of the sofas. 'I guess I wasn't sure what to expect. I wasn't...this is a nice club. Clean. Not seedy like I thought.'

They try to be a little more upmarket.' He sniggered. 'I don't know how upmarket you can be when you're basically selling naked men and women, but...yeah.'

'So, this isn't a pitch?' You blurted out, only for Dean to stare at you horrified.

'I'm a dancer, not a whore.' He said, sounding grumpy. 'I didn't bring you back here to pimp myself out. Just wanted to get to know you without waving my junk around at the time.' He shook his head. 'It's hard when you've been working the same gig for ten years in the same town. Women know my face. I can't exactly go out without being objectified.'

'I'm sorry.' You said, quietly. 'I didn't mean...I meant...' You sighed. 'I'm not much good with words either.'

Dean grinned. 'Well, that's one thing we have in common. What's your name? I can't keep calling you “the hottie from the front table”.'

You flushed bright red. 'Y/N. I'm Y/N.'

'Well, Y/N.' He stood up again, offering his hand. 'I'm Dean Winchester.'

'Hello, Dean.' You shook his hand and bowed a little, before he sat back down, patting the seat beside him, prompting you to sit down. Your phone vibrated in your purse and you knew it would be one of your friends, asking if you were okay. 'I'd better reply to that.'

A scream from the front of the club echoed through, and you looked up, before hearing Dean snigger.

'Right on time.' He said. 'John does this thing with a banana and whipped cream. He's a veteran. Knows his moves.'

'Oh god.' You were suddenly glad you missed that. It sounded like the night got filthier as it went on. 'I would have thought they'd save you guys until last.'

'Nah. I always insist on our slot being first.' He shrugged. 'I don't do the filthy stuff. I leave that up to Gad, Benny and John. Cas might go back on later, but I think he had something to do this evening.' He leant back, slinging an arm over the back of the sofa, watching you text your friend.

'So, you've been doing this for ten years?' You asked, unsure of what to talk about.

He nodded, biting at his bottom lip. You suddenly noticed the spattering of freckles across his nose and cheeks, and realised just how handsome he was close up and in more natural lighting. 'Me and my brother got into it. I was helping him fund college.'

'Your brother too?'

'Yeah, the one who needs a haircut?' Dean chuckled, and your eyes went wide, wondering just how good their family genetics were. 'He loves it. And to think, he was going to be a lawyer. Although, he does run a lot of the background stuff for this place.'

'Sam? Sam is your brother?' You sat back. 'He's huge.' You realised what you'd said. 'I meant, height wise.' You raised a hand to try and emphasise, and saw Dean holding back a laugh. 'I should shut up.'

'No, don't. It's adorable.' He reached over, running a finger down your knee. 'I'm really glad I saw you. I mean, it's usually bored housewives and women on hen dos, or those looking to cheat on middle aged husbands. Gadreel and Benny lap that attention up.' He shook his head. 'But you're different.'

'I am?'

'Yeah. There's something...innocent about you.' He pulled himself close, leaning in to you, and you held a breath, feeling your body heat up as he got closer.

'Is that a good thing?' You asked, your voice a breathy whisper.

'I'm not sure yet.' He replied, keeping his voice low. 'But I'd like to find out.'

The kiss was unexpected, and gentle, but demanding. He shifted on the sofa, and your belongings slipped from your arms and your chest came flush with his; his hands roaming up and down your arms. You clung to him, feeling the bulk of his bicep through the shirt he wore, your knee scraping against his as your tongues fought for dominance.

When you broke apart, you were panting and Dean's cheeks were red. 'Wow.' You exhaled the word, blinking at him, and he smiled.

'I'd say.' He rubbed his thumb over your shoulder. 'Do you wanna, maybe, go get a drink? Somewhere else? It's dangerous going out there.' He joked and you nodded.

'Or...we could just...get out of here?'

His eyebrows raised. 'Really? You just met me.'

You shrugged, feeling a little bashful. 'It kinda...doesn't feel like it. I can trust you. You're...it's weird to explain.'

'No.' He said, pulling you close again. 'I feel it.'

Within moments, he was leading you through the backstage area, towards the exit. On the way, you passed Crowley, who grinned.

'You be careful with my prized merchandise, young lady.' He scolded and Dean flipped him off, before opening the exit door. You stumbled out into an alleyway with him, clinging to his hand, shivering a little in the wintry weather.

He noticed your shiver. 'My place or yours?' He asked, pointing to a sleek black car parked just outside. 'I'll drive.'

'Good cos we got a cab here.' You joked, your body shaking. 'I don't know. We could go to your place? If you don't mind.' Your mind was flashing to the piles of laundry heaped around your apartment. And the dishes. 'Yeah, your place.'

'Not a problem.' He grinned. 'I share an apartment with my brother but he won't be home until really late.'

You nodded, following him to the classic 1967 Impala, admiring it. 'This is a _really_ nice car.'

'Thanks. I rebuilt it from the ground up.' He beamed with pride, opening the door for you and waiting for you to slip inside. When you were in, he walked around, positioning himself in the drivers seat and turning the engine over. 'She's my Baby. If I wasn't doing this, I'd probably be a mechanic. But this pays better.'

You nodded, settling down in the seat as he pulled away from the club.

The evening wasn't what you were expecting, but you thought it was possibly about to become the most enjoyable night of your life.

*****

Dean's apartment wasn't what you expected. It was tidy, and spacious, and the living area was decorating in neutral colours. Although, you couldn't say you were paying much attention, as all thought of conversation went out the window when he walked you in.

You turned around, pulling him towards you and throwing caution to the wind as you landed a kiss on his lips. Dean seemed to take that as a hint, shutting the door quickly, before his hands grabbed your waist and hauled you close. 'You're definitely in the spirit.'

'Well, you only live once and all that crap.' You whispered, and he looked like he was going to say something for a moment. Then he shrugged, his hands pulling at your jacket, slipping it over your shoulders. It found itself hung up in the hallway, as he pulled you towards his bedroom.

It was decorated with posters of classic cars, and your eyes moved over the vinyl collection on the chest of drawers, his music tastes running towards eighties' rock. There was a pile of laundry in the corner, and a large queen sized bed taking up the middle of the room.

'Looks comfy.' You said, smiling at him coyly.

'You have no idea.' He smirked, flinging his overshirt across the room. He was left in a black, skin tight t-shirt, and you were practically drooling at the reminder of what was underneath. 'I think, now you've watched me strip, I should get to watch you, right?'

Your bravado slipped, and you paled. 'I've er...I've never....'

'Relax.' He said. 'How about I help? I could give you a few pointers.' His teasing tone made you feel a little bolder, and you pushed him back towards the bed, watching as he stumbled and landed on his back on the mattress. Stepping between his legs, you used your thighs to push them apart. Dean's eyes watched you, his head held up from the soft surface he was on. 'Or...you can just...' You ran your index finger over the bulge in his jeans, causing him to groan loudly. 'You're good.'

'I know.' You grinned, pulling your camisole over your head, standing over him in jeans and your bra. You were kinda thankful you'd managed to put on the sexy red matching set. Maybe the god of laundry had known you were in for a treat.

Dean's eyes glazed over and he looked like he was salivating. His hands twitched and you pouted playfully.

'Did you want to touch me?' He nodded, and your pout became an evil smile. 'Well, you can't. I wasn't allowed to touch you when you were stripping.' You leant over, running a hand down his chest, making sure your nails dragged slightly in the fabric. 'So now you're going to scoot your fine ass up that bed, and watch me strip. Without touching me,' you paused as your hand covered his swollen cock through his jeans, 'or yourself.'

'Fuck.' He groaned, as you released him and stepped back, taking the opportunity to kick your shoes off as he scrambled up the bed, the tent in his pants more than obvious now.

With the control firmly in place, you felt more sexual than you ever had in your life. You removed your socks, climbing up onto the bed, finding it firm enough to stand on without falling over. Dean's eyes watched your every move, his entire body tensed, like he was coiled to explode.

Your fingers walked a path down your stomach, flicking the button on your pants open, and you pulled the down, a little awkwardly due to the lack of music and the soft padding at your feet. As you stepped out, Dean groaned and you smiled, turning around.

'I only got to see your ass when you took your pants off.' You muttered. 'But the view when you turned around...' A happy noise gurgled in your throat. 'That was very nice to see.'

'This view is pretty nice too.' His voice was thick with arousal, and you looked over your shoulder, seeing his face contorted with unrestrained need. 'Fuck. You're gorgeous.'

You blushed, before turning and falling to your knees, crawling up the bed towards him. 'I had a thought when you were up on that stage, stripping.' He raised an eyebrow, and you bent low, giving him an ample view of your breasts encased in your bra as you came closer to him, your face centimetres from his straining cock. 'I thought about you coming down to me, and letting my suck your cock. Filthiest thought I ever had.'

'Really?' He muttered. 'In front of all those people?' The grin that spread across his face was dirty as they came. 'You really are full of surprises.'

'Mmm-hmm.' You reached up, unbuttoning his jeans, and pulling down his fly, relishing the groan he let loose as you lessened the pressure on his manhood. 'And I really, really want to know what you taste like, Dean.'

'Do you now?' His head was thrown back against the headboard, and you nodded, pulling his jeans down. He raised his hips to accommodate you, and you took the chance to pull down his underwear too. His cock sprang free, red at the tip and weeping pre-cum and you smiled, wrapping you fingers around it readily. 'Fuck, Y/N. That feels fantastic.'

'How long you been hard, Dean?'

'Since I walked off stage.' He said. 'Thought about it. Was gonna...fuck -' He hissed as you pumped him slowly. 'The guys were slapping me on the back, telling me to nail you.' Another groan as you tightened your hold on him. 'But I wasn't gonna...fuck, I wasn't gonna do this right away.'

'You weren't?'

You gave a tentative lick to his shaft, prompting him to thrust his hips up in response. 'No.' His voice came through gritted teeth. 'I don't...I wanted...fuck, I can't even think straight with you doing that?'

'Doing what?' You asked, innocently, before sliding your lips over his head, taking as much of him in as you could. He didn't even reply with words, a strangled groan echoing around the bedroom, one of the filthiest noises you'd ever heard. You continued to bob your head on his cock, focusing on what you were doing before pulling away abruptly.

'Shit.' He gasped, sitting forward. 'Fuck.'

'You've got a filthy mouth.' You giggled.

'So have you.' He grinned. 'Talented one too.' He gripped his own cock, pumping it as his eyes roamed over your body. 'You know, I was gonna take you out to dinner. Like, a date. I wasn't intending on...this quite yet.' His eyes widened briefly. 'Not that I'm complaining!'

You giggled again. 'It's okay. I wasn't..I wasn't expecting this at all. And I don't normally do this sort of thing. But you're pretty hot, you know?' You leant forward, covering the hand on his cock with your own. 'Maybe we can do the date thing after. You know, providing I can walk.'

'There is that.' He muttered, moving so he was kneeling against you, your hands trapped together on his cock, pressed between your bellies. 'It might be a few hours.'

'I'm not going to complain.' You whispered, before his mouth crashed to yours. Both of you continued to pump his cock, as his free hand snaked between your thighs, seeking the dampness underneath your panties.

'This has gotta go.' He moaned against your mouth, and you nodded, using your hand to pull the panties down. He moved his hand out of the way for you, seizing the chance to reach around your back and unhook your bra with a single deft swipe of his fingers. You would have been impressed, if he'd given you the chance.

In seconds, you found yourself on your back, naked in front of him. He peeled his shirt off, looming over you with his cock in his hand, licking his lips as he looked down at your naked body. 'You're fucking gorgeous.'

'Not so bad yourself.' You replied, as he let go of his dick to bend his head to your heated thighs. 'Fuck, Dean.' Your voice was a whimper as he blew cool air over your clit, making you buck up into him. His deep chuckle reverberated against your skin as he licked a stripe down your pussy, before sinking his tongue as deep into you as he could reach. Your hands automatically grasped his head, and he continued to fuck you with his mouth as your fingers ran through his hair in approval. 'Oh shit. Fuck. Oh god.' The litany of curses falling from your mouth only spurred him on, his fingers joining his tongue, plunging into you. His tongue moved from your hole to your clit, making you gasp and cry out.

When you fell over the edge, he didn't stop, continuing to draw every last drop of pleasure from your sweat soaked body, until you were almost passed out from the bliss.

Eventually, you looked up, seeing him pumping his cock once more, watching you with a strange smile on his face. He reached over to his bedside table, pulling out a small foil packet. 'Better safe, right?'

'Yeah.' You smiled, watching him roll the condom over his cock. 'Although, I am on the pill.' He paused, the condom almost all the way down. 'So...as long as...'

'You sure?'

You blushed. 'To be honest...I really wanna feel you come inside me.'

'Fuck.' His eyes rolled back as he groaned the word, and the next second, the condom was discarded. Maybe you were crazy, but you somehow knew Dean wouldn't do that if he wasn't clean. And he seemed like a genuine guy. 'Shit, you're driving me insane.'

He leant down, and you whimpered as he sucked your nipple into his mouth, your hips gyrating against the bed. You weren't beyond begging for it, but Dean wasn't going to push you that far.

'You're some kind of dream.' He whispered, rubbing his cockhead against your entrance. 'I swear...you're...you're perfect.'

'Unngggh,' Your reply was swallowed up in a desperate moan as he sank into you without warning, your heated flesh welcoming him without resistance. He was thicker than you'd expected, but the feeling of being so filled was....beyond anything you'd dreamed. He stilled when his pelvis came flush with yours, allowing you to adjust.

'You okay?' His voice was low in your ear and you nodded, your hands wrapping around his arms.

'Please...move...Dean....fuck me.'

He nodded, quick to oblige. He pulled out almost all the way, teasing you with the tip before slamming in, and you screamed with each impact. It only made him hold onto your hips, leaning back so your ass was off the bed, resting on his thighs as he continued to keep his pace. The new angle afforded him the luxury of hitting your g-spot with every stroke, and he groaned loudly as you cried out his name in euphoria, your inner muscles clenching around him. His pace slowed a little as he let you work through your climax, and he grinned wickedly, one of his hands leaving your hip to trace over the top of your slit, where your clit begged for attention.

'You look so fucking sexy like this.' Dean's voice was a growl as he punctuated his words with a roll of his hips, earning a small keening noise from you. You were unable to process cognitive thought at this point, the only thing running through your head was the urge to keep coming over and over. Possibly until you passed out. 'All spread out and wet. I could watch your pussy swallow my cock all night long.' He rubbed the pad of his index finger over your clit, making your pelvis twitch upwards, and your walls contracted around him. A pleasing noise rumbled in his throat and he did it again, making you cry out. 'In fact, that sounds like a fantastic idea.'

You nodded, your hands gripping the bedsheets as he resumed his punishing rhythm, and you felt your next orgasm building and coiling in your stomach. 'Dean...I...'

'Don't worry, baby...' He was sweating, clutching at your skin, and he pulled his hand away from your clit, leaning forward and sliding his arms under your shoulders to pull you up so you were straddling his bent legs. 'I'm close. Just wanna be kissing you when I come.'

'Please...' You nodded. 'Wanna feel you...'

Dean grimaced, biting his lip, before renewing his thrusts up into your cunt. Your bodies slipped together in an almost-rhythm, lost somewhere in your mutual climax, and Dean's mouth descended on yours as he grunted, his cock swelling and pulsing, before he stilled, pressed deep inside you. You felt the warm of his come, thick ropes pumping into you, and you fell, moaning into his mouth as your arms wrapped around each other.

Mingled pants filled the room as you parted, his green eyes glazed over, sweat dripping down his brow. You smiled, pressing your forehead to his.

'That definitely wasn't how I saw the night going.' You whispered, afraid to break the comfortable tension in the room. It smelt like sex, and sweat, and to be honest, it was the best thing ever. Dean grinned against you, his thumbs rubbing soft patterns on your hips.

'No, but I couldn't have imagined better.' His response was soft, and he kissed you once more, before lifting you off of his lap. 'But right now, I could use a shower.'

You nodded, falling to the bed and watching his naked ass as he crossed the room, his bow legged walk more adorable than you'd noticed before. As he reached the door to his en-suite, he turned back, arching a single eyebrow as he looked at you.

'Aren't you coming?'

 


End file.
